


The War

by KittyCatInBlue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Demons, F/M, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great war had left only the Supernatural creatures standing, in a world of good and bad, of creating and of destroying, a world that left only the two sides of the coin with nothing between them, there was bound to be war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

“Are you sure we’re heading the right way?”

“Yes, Tucker, I am absolutely sure we’re heading the right way.”

“It’s just… I don’t feel any pull towards the direction we’re heading.”

“That’s because A. You’re a demon, B. You’re a low rank demon, and C. Those things were built as shelters AGAINST demons.”

“I thought they were supposed to be like, shelters for everything supernatural?”

“Well, I don’t know why you two aren’t feeling it, maybe it has something against Incubuses and Succubus, I don’t know and I don’t care, the point is, we’re heading the right way.”

The grumpy ghost always seemed to hate everyone, with it’s ghostly growing green eyes, searching for his younger sister, the entire reason he was still around with them, he seemed to never stop glaring at his companions.

The two low rank demons, an incubus and a succubus, Tucker and Kaikaina, one had dark brown skin, with mesmerizing aqua eyes, the other wild brown hair falling on chocolate skin, hiding a pair of big brown eyes that seemed to shine in the sunlight.

The werewolf, Caboose, with his big naive blue eyes and wavy blonde hair, who seemed more like a puppy than a wolf, but his primal form didn’t give anyone the benefit of the doubt, he was huge, truly monstrous when he shifted, with silky brown fur and strong muscles, he looked like he could tear everyone down and destroy them.

Whatever response either of the demons had up their sleeve was cut off before it was even uttered by an unfamiliar voice.

“You’re in my territory.” A dark, almost growling voice said as a woman stepped out from the shadows.

She was wearing human clothes, with a black sleeveless shirt and camo pants, she had cold blue eyes and straight brown hair that fell to her shoulders, her muscles were subtle but defined, and she radiated a general feeling of danger.

“Well, excuse me, but your territory was in our way to Samah.” Church replied, glaring at the girl.

“Did I ask for an excuse, ghost?” She growled in response.

“Did I say you could talk, human?” He snapped right back, making her laugh a terribly insincere.

“Human? I’m the furthest thing from human you could ever find!” She laughed, letting her eyes change colors between black, red, blue, green, white and back to her normal, icy blue.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creature list plus explinations at the End Note

“The fuck are you?” The ghost asked, rolling his shoulders in, acknowledging the unknown creature in front of him.

“A phoenix, and a banshee, and a sylph, and a vampire, and a nymph, and a skinwalker, and a Akhlut, and a Will-O’-Wisp, and a Djinn.”

Tucker let out a whistle “So basically, a chimera of everything that can kill us in less than a minute.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say less than a minute, maybe thirty seconds.” She smirked at the incubus.

Tucker nodded in acceptance, well, she was terrifying.

The group was locked in a stare off with the chimera before Kaikaina finally moved.

“Since none of these idiots will do it, I will.” She said, flashing Church a glare and allowing her eyes to shift to her natural lifeless white before returning to her brown.

“We apologize for invading your territory, and ask for your forgiveness, chimera of the woods.” She apologized in the formal manner, bowing down to the chimera and awaiting to be dismissed.

“Your apology is accepted.” The chimera eventually said, still untrusting of the succubus.

The demon straightened up and smiled at the chimera “Well that’s a shame, I was hoping I could apologize further behind closed walls.” She winked.

The chimera blushed, trying to remind herself the woman in front of her was simply a succubus waiting for a meal before moving on to more important matters.

“Why are you heading to Samah?” She asked, looking at the group in interest.

“Oh! I know this one! We’re heading to Samah because we’ve Hunters after us!” The werewolf answered eagerly.

“Hunters? Well that’s something you don’t see every day... “ She looked the four ever before sighing “You’re gonna need some more backup if you want to lose them.”

“Are you volunteering?” The incubi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, guess I am, my name’s Tex.”

“Tucker, the werewolf’s Caboose, and the ghost’s Church.” He said, extending a hand for a handshake.

“And I’m Kaikania.” The succubi introduced, well, this was going to be a hell of a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost-Is created when a death-bound supernatural creature is destroyed while it has unfinished business with someone from the living.  
> Succubi-Is a low rank female demon who feeds off sex.  
> Incubi-Is a low rank male demon who feeds off sex.  
> Werewolf-Is a shapeshifter who takes the form of a wolf.  
> Chimera-Is a collection of supernatural creatures who are turned in to one, they were made artificially during the war as soldiers for the humans before they turned to ask the demons for help, most chimeras were destroyed during the war.  
> Phoenix-Is a death-bound shapeshifter, they take the form of flaming birds, when they die,they burst in to flames, and then reborn from the ashes.  
> Banshee-Is a female death-bound fae who can sense death with a scream, their screams can we weponized.  
> Sylph-Is a spirit of the air from the fae family, they are seen as angelic creatures and can fly.  
> Vampire-Is a demon that feeds off blood.  
> Nymph-Is a spirit of the nature, their population was generally unharmed by the war, they are considered lucky.  
> Skinwalker-Is a shapeshifter that can take the form of any animal and human they want.  
> Akhlut-Is a wolf shaped demon of the sea that takes it's victims and drowns them.  
> Will-O'-Wisp-Is a death-bound fire creature that creates and controls fire, they themselves emit warmth and light.  
> Dijnn-Is a fire creatures that fulfills wishes.


End file.
